Harrison Miller (1818-1894)
Harrison Miller (1818-1894) was an Ohio pioneer, a carpenter and farmer, a justice of the peace, a freemason, and the father of 11 children. Birth Harrison was born September 24, 1818Calculated from age at death according to tombstone inscription. in Harrison County, Ohio.History of Coshocton County, Ohio (biographical sketch of Harrison Miller) He was likely born in what was then Green Township, which included much of present-day Green and German Townships. Childhood Little is known regarding Harrison's childhood. Even his parents have not been determined with certainty. Some speculations regarding his early life are presented here, while further research will hopefully prove or disprove the hypothesized information. Parents The parents of Harrison Miller are presently unknown, although he left a number of clues. In the 1880 census, he reported that his father was born in Pennsylvania and his mother was born in Virginia. The History of Coshocton County, Ohio states that his father died when Harrison was 18 years old. The leading candidate for Harrison's father is John Miller II, son of John Miller and Sarah Delaney, although no direct evidence has been found to link Harrison to John Miller II at this point. Siblings It is suspected that Sarah Miller (1820-1906) was Harrison's sister. Sarah married John Hoobler (1820-1910) on March 5, 1846. In 1851, Harrison named one of his sons Samuel Hoobler Miller, which supports the theory that Sarah was Harrison's sister. Unfortunately, Sarah's parents are unknown as well. 1820 Census If Harrison were the son of John Miller II, then Harrison would have resided in Green Township, Harrison County, Ohio in 1820. A reconstruction of the household in the 1820 census, based on the assmumtion that John is Harrison's father, is as follows: *John Miller II, head, 40-45, PA (birthplace based on information reported by suspected son Harrison Miller in 1880 census) *?, wife, 26-45, VA (birthplace based on information reported by suspected son Harrison Miller in 1880 census) *?, male, 10-16 *?, male, 10-16 *?, male, 10-16 *?, male, 5-10 *?, female, 5-10 *Harrison Miller, son, 1, OH *Sarah Miller, daughter, 0, OH 1830 Census If Harrison were the son of of John Miller II, then Harrison would have resided in Green Township, Harrison County, Ohio in 1830. A reconstruction of the household in the 1820 census, based on the assmumtion that John is Harrison's father, is as follows: *John Miller II, head, 50-55, PA (birthplace based on information reported by suspected son Harrison Miller in 1880 census) *?, wife, 36-55, VA (birthplace based on information reported by suspected son Harrison Miller in 1880 census) *?, male, 20-26 *?, male, 20-26 *?, male, 20-26 *?, male, 15-20 *?, female, 15-20 *Harrison Miller, son, 11, OH *?, male, 5-10, OH *?, male-0-5, OH *?, female, 0-5, OH While Sarah Miller did not live in this household in 1830, there was a girl Sarah's age in the household of John Miller II's mother, Sarah Delaney. Sarah Delaney would have been too old to have a daughter Sarah's age, so Sarah Miller may have been living with her then-widowed grandmother in 1830. Early Adult Life in Harrison and Jefferson Counties Harrison began his career as a carpenter and fathered a family of nine children in Harrison County, Ohio. After the death of his first wife, Harrison removed to Jefferson County, Ohio, where he remarried and fathered two additional children. Occupation In his early adulthood, Harrison was a cabinet-maker. He learned the trade in Steubenville. Harrison later became a carpenter and builder/contractor. Political Office Harrison ran for sherriff in Harrison County, but lost by two votes. Harrison was, however, a justice-of-the peace for 27 years. First marriage On October 24, 1839, Harrison married Mary Ann Wheeler (1821-1858) in Harrison County, Ohio.LDS FamilySearch (Harrison Miller & Mary Ann Wheeler marriage index entry) They were married by John Gruber, Justice of the Peace.Hanna, Historical Collections of Harrison County Children by Mary Ann Wheeler The following is believed to be a complete list of the children of Harrison by his first wife Mary Ann: *Margaret J. Miller (1840-1920) *Malinda Miller (1841-?) *John K. Miller (1842-1893) *Mary Ellen Miller (1845-1846) *Harvey Miller (1847-1914) *Keziah E. Miller (1847-1850) *Jacob K. Miller (c1849-?) *Samuel Hoobler Miller (1851-aft1915) *Lewis Ryan Miller (1856-aft1870) 1840 Census Harrison was listed as a head of household in the 1840 census of German Township, Harrison County, Ohio. A reconstruction of the household is as follows: *Harrison Miller, head, 21, OH *Mary Ann (Wheeler) Miller, wife, 19, OH *Margaret J. Miller, daughter, 0, OH 1850 Census Harrison was listed as head of household in the 1850 census of German Township, Harrison County, Ohio. The household was listed as follows: *Harrison Miller, head, 31, Harrison County, OH *Mary A. (Wheeler) Miller, wife, 29, Harrison County, OH *Margaret Miller, daughter, 10, Harrison County, OH *Malinda Miller, daughter, 8, Harrison County, OH *John Miller, son, 7, Harrison County, OH *Harvey Miller, son, 3, Harrison County, OH *Jacob C. Miller, son, 1, Harrison County, OH Second marriage In 1860, about two years after the death of his first wife Mary Ann, Harrison remarried to Margaret Birchfield (1821-1915), the widow of a Mr. Story. Children by Margaret (Birchfield) Story Harrison had two additional children by his second wife: *Henry Story Birchfield Miller (1862-1945) *William Harrison Miller (1863-1877) Senior Years in Tuscarawas and Coshocton Counties As Harrison grew in years, he moved from Harrison County to Tuscarawas County and then to Coshocton County, Ohio, and he retired from carpentry to engage in farming. Harrison eventually died at age 75 in Coshocton County, where he continued to operate a farm until his death. Move to Tuscarawas County In 1867, the Harrison Miller family moved to Tuscarawas County, Ohio. Retirement in 1870 Due to asthma, Harrison retired from carpentry in 1870, and engaged in farming from then on. Move to Coshocton County In 1875, the Harrison Miller family moved to Coshocton County, Ohio. Death Harrison died January 11, 1894 in Ohio. His wife Margaret was the administrix of his estate.Democratic Standard (newspaper), February 16, 1894 Legacy Miller's Station in German Township was named in Harrison's honor. Descendants Click here for a list of Harrison's known descendants. References Category:Miller Surname Miller, Harrison Miller, Harrison Miller, Harrison Miller, Harrison Miller, Harrison Miller, Harrison